Silver Linings Fae Book
by ISFAN
Summary: Takes place after 4x11 "End of the Line". Valkubus. Bo and Kenzi friendship.
1. Little Miss Sunshine

**AU: **I don't own Lost Girl. Updates will come as my muse dictates. 2/10/14 a few reviewers mentioned they had a difficult time with reading the dialogue due to the spacing. Let me know if this is better.

**Chapter 1: Little Miss Sunshine**

When Bo stumbled into the Dal with Kenzi in the middle of Tamsin and Dyson's tryst her concern for her best friend helped her compartmentalize the betrayal and hurt she felt towards the wolf and the valkyrie. Only Kenzi mattered and it was her distress coming off in waves that put her situation with the Una Mens, Rainer, Dyson, Lauren, and Tamsin in the back burner. As Dyson and Tamsin put their clothes on with eyes averted Bo helped Kenzi downstairs to Trick's study and gently lays her on the couch. She was still hiccupping and breathing in slights gasps as if she were drowning. By the time Dyson and Tamsin made it down the stairs Trick was already there speaking to Bo. A few minutes later and Bo was tilting Kenzi's head back and coaxing the human to drink a concoction that Trick put together that quickly put the human to sleep.

As Bo weaved the story of what had happened Tamsin's face turned white and her expression looked pinched. She quietly excused herself and went to look for her mentor Acacia.

Dyson howled forlornly and tried to rush out of the Dal to hunt the druid when Bo grabbed him by the collar and said, "He is mine." Dyson slowly nodded his head.

"Will you stay with her Trick?" Bo asked.

"Of course Bo." Trick said as he covered Kenzi with a blanket. He had grown to love the human and all her quirks.

"I'll keep her safe until you return." He said.

The hunt was short; the druid hadn't bothered to cover up his tracks and was being held in a make shift cell in the Dal. The first thing Bo did was to take the twig and return it to Kenzi. Bo silently placed the sword Massimo had used to slay Hale into Kenzi's hand.

"If I do this I'll be no better than him." Kenzi said as she stared at the sword in her hands.

"I can't Bo." Kenzi whispered dropping the sword and hugging her best friend tightly.

"I understand." Bo said as she stroked Kenzi's hair. She looked over at Dyson who nodded to her and drove Kenzi and the Valykrie back to the shack.

"She may not be able to, but I can." Bo said as she opened Massimo's cell.

"You can't." Massimo cried out desperately.

"You're light fae everybody knows that." He said as he slowly backed away from the succubus whose eyes had turned blue.

"Oh honey, you've been gone awhile. I'm dark now." Bo smiled as she shut the cell behind her.

Trick turned around and left leaving his granddaughter and the druid alone.

The Dal was closed for a week. Although inhuman screams could be heard from the basement no cops ever showed up to investigate. She would torture him to within an inch of his life and then revive him with chi only to do it again. It was endless. Something in Bo had shattered when she saw her best friend clinging to Hale's lifeless body. Her accusations had cut her to the bone and although they never spoke about it outwardly every time she looked at her best friend she could hear them echoing in her ears. When Tamsin had mentioned to Kenzi what Bo had been doing she confronted her.

"Please tell me it's not true Bo Bo?" Kenzi asked her one night when her best friend came home late once again. Bo schooled her features before she answered Kenzi but she could always see into her heart.

"I want you to stop. This isn't you. You don't hurt people on purpose." Kenzi begged her.

Ever since that night Bo had embraced her darkness. It scared her at first, but it was a part of her nature a nature she still struggled with on a daily basis. She had run away from that part of her life for 10 years before she found Kenzi. Kenzi who had accepted her warts and all.

"For you I will." Bo said she hugged her.

As for Massimo, Trick contacted a necromancer to return him to the grave. Rainer was nowhere to be found.

Everyone continued to walk eggshells around each other; it was painful to watch. Kenzi was no longer care free; her eyes were shadowed and her laugh a little less loud these days. Dyson and Tamsin continued to be partners but they never spoke about what happened that night in the Dal. And Bo, she kept her distance from them. When they did run into each other it was with an unnatural politeness and stilted inane conversations about the weather. Bo and Kenzi decided to leave the crack shake and moved into an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. Life was moving on but the people affected by Hale's death seemed to be just existing and it was putting a strain on every relationship.

"Bo can we get out of here?" Kenzi asked one day as she lay on the couch resting her head on Bo's lap as she absentmindedly played with her hair.

"Just for a little while. I feel like I can't breathe. Everything reminds me of him." Kenzi said.

She had not been sleeping well often prone to waking up in the middle of the night screaming. It had happened so many times that she ended up sleeping in the succubus' bed while she held her until the nightmares had passed.

"Sure Kenzi." Bo said.

As they said their goodbyes to Trick at the Dal they ran into Dyson and Tamsin.

"Going somewhere short stuff?" Tamsin said to Kenzi a she eyed the duffel bag draped over her shoulder.

"Just for a little siesta." Kenzi said.

"Do you want to come?" she said, little did she know of what had gone down between her best friend, her Valkyrie daughter, and the wolf. Bo's expression never wavered.

It was Dyson who blinked a little too quickly that signaled that something was off with those three.

"Am I missing something?" Kenzi asked looking over at Dyson who looked poleaxed.

Trick looked over at Bo with a look of understanding, but he didn't interfere when Bo silently shook her head.

"So what do you say Tam Tam? You're unaligned, right. You haven't pledged yourself to Evony or to Trickster?" Kenzi said with a hopeful look in her eye, a look Bo hadn't seen in weeks.

"Yeah, why don't you come with us?" Bo said.

"Go ahead partner I'll hold down the fort." Dyson said.

"So it's decided then. Sugar tits and Valkubitch let's Thelma and Louise this shit." Kenzi said enthusiastically.


	2. Cabin in the Woods

**AU:** I don't own Lost Girl. 2/10/14 a few reviewers mentioned they had a difficult time with reading the dialogue due to the spacing. Let me know if this is better.

**Chapter 2: Cabin in the Woods**

"So when I agreed to a road trip I didn't picture the three of us in a cabin in the woods Jason-type situation!" Kenzi muttered.

"Listen, I know the owners from helping them out with a poltergeist situation and it's free, so let's make lemon out of lemonade." Bo said cheerfully as thunder and lightning sounded from outside causing the lights in the house to flicker and die.

"Great…" Kenzi complained.

"Why don't we split up and look for flashlights or candles instead of thinking about all the ways we can die alone in the woods?" Tamsin piped up.

"Listen chica, this human is not going to be traipsing around in the dark and scary haunted house alone. Haven't you heard of weeping angels?" Kenzi said moving closer to Tamsin.

"Fine why don't the two of us look together?" Tamsin said while suffering through Kenzi's death grip on her hand.

"Stop watching Doctor Who alone. You know that gives you nightmares." Bo scolded teasingly.

"So what was with the frosty silence in the camaro, Tam Tam?" Kenzi stated with a raised brow.

"Somebody may or may not have walked in on someone and the wolfman?" Tamsin said.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that my brain doesn't seem to be working?!" Kenzi said while sticking her finger in her ear.

"I said Bo walked in on me and Dyson at the Dal." Tamsin said with a great big sigh.

"Wait, I thought you lurved Bo?" Kenzi said. Tamsin stood there with her mouth open like a fish.

Kenzi walked over and slowly put her finger under Tamsin's chin and closed her mouth.

"Dude, you've been mooning over her since Tamsin 1.0." Kenzi said.

"Is it that obvious?" Tamsin said.

"To everyone except for Bo." Kenzi said.

"So how was it?" she with a wink.

"Was his dong everything that you dreamed and more?" Kenzi said teasingly.

"We didn't finish and to be honest I was picturing Bo the whole time." Tamsin said with chagrin.

"Ouch, it was that memorable?" Kenzi said.

"It didn't feel _right,_ ya know?" Tamsin said.

"It was like kissing my brother." Tamsin said making a face.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Kenzi said.

"Hypothetically." Tamsin corrected her.

"What are you from the south?" Kenzi said with a deadpan expression.

"Valhalla." Tamsin said.

"Tammy we've got to work on your sarcasm." Kenzi said.

"It's a lost art." Kenzi said with a grin.

Meanwhile in another section of the house Bo had managed to find the electrical box and turned the lights back on. Bo caught up with the two women and was about to say something when she was interrupted by Kenzi and Tamsin's stomachs growling.

"Okay, then who wants pizza?" Kenzi suggested.

"Momz, I think we're in the middle of east bumblefuck at least forty-five minutes from civilization." Tamsin said with a shrug.

"Let's eat Bo we can live off her for days." Kenzi said with a smirk.

"Really, Kenz. No more zombieland or walking dead or whatever zombie crap you've been watching! I'm gonna put the parental guidance setting back on!" Bo said.

Tamsin coughed to cover a laugh.

"I think I saw some spam in the cupboard." Bo said.

The three of them ended up eating fried spam, kraft mac and cheese, and drinking two bottles of wine. Kenzi belched like a two hundred pound frat boy.

"Nice momz, at least cover your mouth, geez it smells like something died in there." Tamsin said as she playfully pushed Kenzi.

Kenzi immediately stiffened up and her eyes began to water.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry momz." Tamsin said but Kenzi had rushed off upstairs leaving Bo and Tamsin awkwardly sitting in the kitchen alone.

Bo ignored the tension and began cleaning up the mess. She placed the dirty pots and plates in the sink and methodically began to wash it. Tamsin sighed torn between going to comfort Kenzi and helping Bo with the dishes. She silently excused herself and gingerly walked up the stairs worried about the state Kenzi would be in. Lucky for her Kenzi was passed out on the bed clutching a now empty bottle of wine, which she carefully removed from her iron grip and placed on the side table next to the bed. Lastly she tucked the human in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before making her way back to the kitchen. As she walked through the kitchen she grabbed a dishtowel and began drying the dishes on the dish rack. They continued to work in comfortable silence until every single item was back where they got it from.

Bo and Tamsin walked over to the living room.

"You take the bedroom upstairs." Bo said without looking at Tamsin.

"Why don't we share?" Tamsin said.

"I don't like to share." Bo said.

There were so many meanings in those words and the silence stretched between the two of them until Tamsin looked away. She continued to stand there awkwardly while Bo ignored her completely and began to strip. She walked over to the pantry and grabbed some sheets and a blanket and an extra pillow.

"Did you need something?" Bo asked over her shoulder while she made her bed on the couch.

"Because in about two seconds I'm taking off the rest of this." Bo said glancing down.

"I was just being polite." Bo stated.

She could see Tamsin's aura starting to get hot and she deliberately took off her black camisole, so she was standing in her bra, leather pants, and barefoot. Tamsin couldn't help but undress Bo while she stood there when Bo helped her out by shimmying out of her leather pants slowly. Tamsin had to politely avert her eyes because she remembered that Bo mentioned that she didn't wear underwear during the kitsune case. She was so flummoxed that she tripped on the coffee table and Bo had to catch her before she knocked over the lamp.

"Your skin is so soft." Tamsin said dumbly as enjoyed being held by Bo just a little too much.

"Um, thanks?" Bo said trying not to laugh and failing as she disentangled herself from the taller woman.

Tamsin immediately felt bereft from Bo's touch and her shoulders slumped a little.

"You're laughing at me." She said her ego bruised.

"I'm sorry Tamsin." Bo said.

"I'm sorry too. I made a mistake and it won't happen again." Tamsin said quietly before making her way up the stairs before Bo could say anything in return.


	3. Hot in Here

**AU**: I still don't own Lost Girl.

**Chapter 3**: Hot in Here

Bo was hot and bothered. Literally hot because it was a warm summer night and bothered because of how much she had wanted to jump Tamsin when she saw how hot her aura was burning earlier in the living room. She sighed loudly and put on her kimono before heading out through the sliding door into the warm summer night. Tamsin's gaze sharpened as she saw the succubus leave the property perched from the roof outside her bedroom.

"Wonder where she's going?" Tamsin said curiosity getting the better of her as she leaped down from her spot gracefully to the ground.

She tracked Bo until she came upon a clearing that opened up to the lake. Moonlight was illuminating the lake and she could see Bo clearly as if she were close enough to touch her.

Tamsin felt like she was burning up. She could feel a blush from her chest to her neck rising to her cheeks. _God she's perfect_. Tamsin thought to herself.

Bo knew the minute that she was being followed by Tamsin. She had quickly disrobed upon entering the clearing and was waist deep in the lake. A cool breeze came in through the trees and tightened her nipples. Tamsin couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped her lips and frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. To her chagrin Bo turned around and caught Tamsin like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar. Bo's eyes flashed blue and Tamsin felt a quick tightening in her navel. She slowly watched Bo glide out of the water her feet rooted to where she was staring dumbly from the shore. When Bo was close enough that Tamsin could feel her breath against her cheek Bo side stepped her and put her robe back on. Tamsin's aura dimmed somewhat and her shoulders slumped embarrassed that Bo had caught her like she was a peeping tom. As Tamsin watched her retreating figure returning to the house she saw Bo stumble.

Tamsin hustled to Bo where she saw her half crouched on the ground with pain suffusing her features. Immediately Tamsin had a flashback of her and Bo in the woods.

"When was the last time you fed, Bo?" Tamsin asked with a frown marring her forehead. She could see Bo breathing shallowly through her nose.

"A day maybe two." Bo murmured trying to keep the pain at bay.

"Just help me get back to the house. I'll take care of it in the morning. We passed by a bar on the way here." Bo said trying to leverage herself to a standing position using a nearby tree.

Tamsin frowned and got into Bo's personal space before she closed her eyes and brushed her lips against Bo's. Bo tried to push her away, but Tamsin stood firm and moved even closer so Bo's back was against the tree. She tucked her hand behind Bo's neck and with her other she grabbed her hip before deepening the kiss.

Tamsin could feel her chi transferring to Bo, but if felt much different than that time during the kitsune case. The pulse was gentle and warm like Bo's heart. When Bo had her fill she gently pulled her lips from Tamsin's and rested her forehead against her neck her breath causing a pleasant tickling sensation. She could feel Bo's hard nipples beneath her robe and wanted nothing more than to unwrap her like a gift on Christmas morning. Bo gently disentangled herself from Tamsin and her eyes were back to their warm brown.

"Thank you." Bo said quietly not quite sure what to make of the Valkyrie's actions.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for." Tamsin said before she saw Bo's smile falter.

_Idiot_. Tamsin cringed inwardly as she watched Bo's retreating figure get smaller and smaller until she saw her head back inside the house.


End file.
